


Blood Right

by Browa123



Series: Browa's NDRV3 AU Crap [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M Because Iruma has a potty mouth, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves, among other things, browa atttempts to wite dark crap, master and slave relationships, tagging graphic depictions if I write a fight scene that gets out of hand, very very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: (Vampire and Werewolves AU)An Emperor of the Dead. A King of Monsters. A boy, caught in the middle of it all. Tension is high across the land as Emperor and King clash in ideals. Humans have become a lower species in comparison, slaves to both. In the middle of it all, one human lies in the dungeons. Will he be the key to peace between rivals, or to the most bloody of wars?





	Blood Right

Saihara hears footsteps echo in the halls of the dungeon.

He shivers as cold and drafty air leaks into his cell from outside. His wrists are locked in place, and his legs are bound to the ground. There's a muzzle over his mouth to keep him from talking, as the boy tended to do before this situation. Despite previous orders from his slave masters, he kept opening his mouth and saying insensitive things about those looking to purchase him. The trainer put the muzzle on him to stop the deductions, saying she'd rip out Saihara's tongue the next time he spoke out of line. Saihara had been silent since then, his thoughts his only company. There was nothing he could do except listen and deduce in silence, his own mind the only one to listen.

The footsteps approach his cell. His trainer is in the door, looking down on him with red eyes. She points to the ground. The command for kneel, and Saihara obeys. The last thing he needs is to be punished further for disobeying. His trainer is harsh and precise in punishments, executing the most pain possible without decreasing the value of any of her stock. She was serious about ripping out his tongue back then. She would do it now if he spoke.

"We're here." Her cold voice echos in the dark room. Creatures like her don't tolerate sunlight after all. Any lighting is artificial or nonexistent. It's the rules of this world, a world taken away what seems so long ago. Not that it matters now. Saihara is lower than them, so he is not permitted to speak out of turn. It's why he's muzzled like a feral animal. He is just an animal. More footsteps follow his trainer inside the room. Saihara is on the ground, bowing to his master as he commanded, but still silently reasoning. It's his only comfort in this world.

"Look how fucking pathetic it is!" A raunchy, female voice cuts in. It's much louder than that of the slave master's so Saihara has to stifle a jump at the noise. He can detect three people in the room, the slave master, the vulgar lady and a third presence he can't quite figure out. It's obvious that the two are potential buyers, looking for another slave to add to the coffers, if not the first to be a feeder. He'd heard tales when he could still speak. He heard stories from other vampires making careless comments as they passed by.

"Now now, Iruma-chan. Don't go judging a book by it's cover. It's only pathetic looking because it's being forced to do that, see? They weren't kidding when they said the slaves here were the most well trained and obedient on the market." A third voice cuts in. "I apologize for my escort Harukawa-chan. She's a bitch." The third person in the room approaches him, Saihara getting a small glimpse of his very expensive looking shoes. Whoever this is must be very rich, possibly in a high position of power among... them. Even his master is silent about the language that's being exchanged among them. She'd certainly punish anyone using that language around her normally.

"It's even got a muzzle. What had it done to deserve this?" The... boy's voice is dripping curiosity. He's deduced the other in the room to be a younger male, possibly his age. He hears Harukawa explain his faults, he can hear the slight irritation in her tone. Too much talking, awful loud pacing, possibly going insane talking to itself, chained for it's own safety, muzzled to keep it speaking out of turn. Saihara's chest clenches as his master continues to point out every little fault he has, as if offhandedly convincing the buyers to look elsewhere for a suitable slave. The vulgar girl cackles, laughing at him no doubt and solidifying how pathetic he truly is. An animal, a failure, nothing. Useless.

Suddenly, the boy in front of him kneels down in front of Saihara. He puts a hand under his pathetic, useless head and slowly raises it upwards. Saihara's golden grey eyes are met with that of startling shade of bright violet. They keep locked in place, eyes not leaving each other. A moment later the boy stands, and Saihara swiftly drops his head to avoid punishment from his master. He then hears the light footsteps of the boy as he approaches the slave master. There's a moment of silence in the musty cell, Saihara holding his breath.

"I'll take him" the boy decides.

"Are you sure, Your Eminence?" There's a sharp intake of breath from his master. But the decisions were final. The boy continues to assert he wants Saihara as his slave, signing the paperwork and releasing Saihara from his binds, muzzle included. He then takes Saihara's hand in his own and starts to usher him outside. He remains silent through all of this. Speak unless spoken to, lest he wants to loose his tongue and never speak again. The slave keeps focus on the ground, but he can feel his previous master's eyes on his back, glaring at him and showing resentment for his new master in the meantime, he's sure. Slaves acting in a manner like that are surely punished for that as soon as possible, after all.

His new master drags him along, the vulgar escort moving with them moments later as Saihara is lead up the stairs and out of the dank cavern he was being kept. It's been so long since he experienced fresh air, the moonlight shining down on him for the first time in years. How long had it been since he felt grass under his shoes and winds in his raven hair. Saihara registers the ache in his legs and wrists as he walks, stumbling a bit since he'd barely moved in such a long time. He holds back commenting on it, not wanting to speak out of turn.

"She made you sound so rebellious you know. Did that crazy lady really turn you into this much of a wallflower?" his new master comments. Silence follows. Saihara doesn't dare speak in fear of upsetting his master. He doesn't want to be repremended for being disobedient. Ouma looks him up and down curiously for a brief moment before all hell broke loose in the form of a tall, golden eyed vampire running up to them.

"Your Eminence, The Wolves are pushing to attack."

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a vampire and werewolf AU I've been itching to write. It's planned to be a long one so don't be surprised if I loose motivation like always. 
> 
> Oh, and if you didn't already know, Brownie here has a tumblr: https://browa123.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope to see you there!


End file.
